starclancatsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Seerosengewässerx
frame|Seerosengewässer Seerosengewässer (Org. Riverrosewater) ist eine Meer-farbene Kätzin mit blauen Augen. Dies und das Mutter - Tagpfauenflügel Vater - Briesenpelz Schwester - Tupfenblüte Seele - Wasserlilie, Sternenkraft, Morgenbruch Entfernte Verwantschaft - Sandstern, Eistanz, Diamantenpelz, Sturmschweif, Pinienblatt, Weißgesang, Weißstreif, Pinienblatts Kinder Clan - DonnerClan Residence - Alive Auftritte - Pulverschnee, Seegesang, Regenguss, Im Zeichen der Rose, Donner, Tornadosturm About Sie ist im DonnerClan und glücklich darüber. Ihre beste Freundin ist Pfauenschweif, die jedoch in Donner stirbt. Pulverschnee Sie wird geboren, und bekommt den Namen Seerosenjunges. Melody denkt, das hinter dem Namen mehr steckt als die Eltern denken. Briesenpelz ist sehr stolz auf seine beiden Tächter, genau wie die Mutter. Seerosenjunges ist ein wildes und neugieriges Junges. Auch ihre Schwester Tupfenpfote will alles erkunden. Seerosenjunges träumt gerne ihre eigenen Geschichten. Während Seerosenjunges im Wald umher tollt, ohne Aufsicht, fängt ein schlimmer Hagelsturm an. Doch sie wird nicht getroffen, eine rosane Kugel schützt sie. Das Wetter wird immer schlimmer, und Seerosenjunges läuft zurück zum Lager. Ihre Mutter hat sich sorgen gemacht und sie flüchten in die Kinderstube. Tupfenjunges ist beeindruckt, das sie das überlebt hat. Seerosenjunges hat sich im Hagelsturm sehr wohl gefühlt, doch bald darauf kommt die nächste Katastrophe: Schnee! Mitten im Sommer! Es wird kalt, und einige Jungen sterben. Tupfenjunges wurde schwer krank. Seerosenjunges war dagegen total gesund, immer wieder sah sie rosa Züge am Himmel, und eine Seerose. Auch Melody sah das. Der Zustand von Tupfenjunges verschlechtert sich, und sie stirbt. Doch Seerosenjunges will das nicht glauben, und zieht ihre tote Schwester in den Schnee und ruft "Traummond, heile heute nacht meine Schwester!" Und wirklich: Zu Sichelmond erwacht die tote Schwester wie aus dem Schlaf wieder, und der Schnee schmilzt. Seegesang Sie wird zur Schülerin ernannt, doch bald darauf gibt es wieder ein Unwetter. Eine schlimme Flut, taucht plötzlich auf, und Katzen ertrinken. Doch auch vorm ertrinken war Seerosenpfote geschützt, und plötzlich auch Tupfenpfote. Immer wieder sprühen aus Seerosenpfotes Pfoten kleine Blitze. Seerosenpfote hat Angst davor, doch Tupfenpfote beruhigt sie. Immer wieder träumt sie vom Traummond, der sie am Leben erhalten hat. Seerosenpfote entdeckt plötzlich die Kraft, das Wasser zu stoppen. Die Kugel verstärkt sich auf ihre Gedanken, und das Wasser prellt ab. Damit nicht noch mehr Katzen ertrinken, versucht sie, die Kugel auf den Wald zu grenzen. Das gelingt ihr aber nicht, und weitere Katzen sterben. Sie ist verzweifelt, da sie nur Katzen aus ihrem Clan retten konnte. Melody erklärt ihr, das sie eine Traumkatze sein musste. Diese Katzen sind Wetterkatzen, die das Wetter aufhalten sollen. Regenguss Sie wird zur Kriegerin ernannt, und fühlt sich endlich in der Lage den Traummond mehr zu untersuchen. Doch schon kommt ein mächtiger Regen, der die Beute ertrinken lässt. Damit kommt eine Hungersnot. Aber was soll sie tun? Will man sie testen. Auch Melody ist Ratlos. Seerosengewässer beschließt, nachts eine Katze aus dem SternenClan zu fragen was das alles soll. Diese kann ihr aber nicht antworten, weil sie sich da mit dem Traummond in verbindung setzen soll. Sie hat aber keine Ahnung wie. In ihrer Verzweiflung geht sie jagen, und findet einen Rosenquarz. Sie sieht hinein, und erkennt etwas aus der Zukunft! Sie sieht, wie sie es schafft, die Hungersnot aufzuhalten und tut es ... Im Zeichen der Rose Sie erknennt mehr über sich selbst, es ist wie ein Film in dem sie sieht wie Wasserlilie, Morgenbruch und Sternenkraft mir ihren bestimmungen klar gekommen sind.. Donner Ein schlimmes Gewitter kommt. Seerosengewässer weiß jetzt das sie eine Bestimmung hat, das Wetter aufzuhalten. Pfauenschweif will ihr gerne helfen, aber sie lehnt ab. Eines Tages gehen die beiden Jagen, und ein mächtiger Donner schießt auf die beiden ein. Wie üblich geschieht Seerosengewässer nichts, doch Pfauenschweif wird getroffen, und ist sofort tot. Seerosengewässer schreit und tobt, verflucht sich selbst und läuft mir Pfauenschweifs Leiche zurück zum Lager. Einige Tage später ist sie immer noch tottraurig, da ihr diesmal auch der Traummond nicht helfen kann. Das Funkeln in ihren Pfoten kommt wieder, und sie merkt, dass sie Blitze ausstoßen kann, um das Wetter zu vertreiben. Melody erklärt ihr, das sie schon lange tot ist, und ihr nur so hilft, weil sie viel von dieser Bestimmung weiß. Seerosengewässer ist etwas verschreckt, da ihre treuste Freundin eigentlich ein geist ist. Das Gewitter zieht vorüber. Warum ist ihr noch nicht klar, doch im Epilog erfährt sie, dass sie Opfer bringen muss um die Gewitter abzuwimmeln. Sie denkt, das es nun endlich ein Ende genommen hat, doch es kommt noch schlimmer.. Tornadosturm Sie geht jagen, alleine. Und dann passiert es: Ein Tornadosturm! Die Beute wird herumgetragen, von WInd und Wetter. Sie selbst bleibt kaum am Boden stehen. Seerosengewässer wird gezwungen, dies alles aufzuhalten, und dann passiert es. Die Raumkatze Palkia erscheint ihr, wütend. Sie sagt ihr vieles, und müsste dies wieder gut machen. Sie hat keine Ahnung was das alles bedeuten soll, doch dann versteht sie. Sie war ein Nachleben von Sternenkraft! Genau wie Schneeblütenblatt. Die beiden waren wie Schwestern, obwohl Schneeblütenblatt etwas gemeines an sich hat. Doch sie weiß nun was sie tun muss, um das alles zu beenden: entweder sterben, oder den Tornadosturm aufhalten. Als der Sturm einige Kapitel vorm DonnerClan ist, springt sie in das Auge des Sturms. Palkia, Dialga und Giratina erscheinen, und beginnen mit ihren Attacken, das Wetter zu zerstören. Zum Schluss geht alles Friedlich aus Quotes Schneeblütenblatt: Ja, was gibts? Seerosengewässer: Ich habe Angst... Schneeblütenblatt: Wieso denn das? Seerosengewässer: Ich weiß nicht.. Schneeblütenblatt: Ich helf' dir.. Seerosengewässer: Warum?! Schneeblütenblatt: Du hast mir auch einmal geholfen, das ist schon sehr lange her.. Palkia: DU! Seerosengewässer: Ich? Palkia: DU BIST DIE SCHULDIGE! DU UND SCHNEEBLÜTENBLATT! Seerosengewässer: W-Was?! Palkia: NUR WEIL IHR BEIDE UNBEDINGT HIER SEIN WOLLTET, HABT IHR DIE RAUMACHSE ZERSTÖRT UND DARUM SIND DIE GANZEN KATASTROPHEN!! Seerosengewässer: Was soll das heißen?! Palkia: STELL DICH NICHT DUMM! SONDERN VERSCHWINDE AUS DIESER WELT! DU BIST SCHON LANGE TOT, DU BIST NUR EIN NACHLEBEN! ROAAR! Seeorsengewässer: NEIN! "Now we are here, in the eye of storm.. Can you see something?" Kategorie:testarius